


Those Who Help Themselves

by AstroGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, Talking to God
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroGirl/pseuds/AstroGirl
Summary: But God doesn't answer.
Relationships: Crowley & God (Good Omens)
Kudos: 24
Collections: Genprompt Bingo Round 17





	Those Who Help Themselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gen Prompt Bingo, for the prompt "loss of faith."

"You shouldn't test them to destruction," he says. "Not to the end of the world."

But God doesn't answer. God never answers. God lost faith in Crowley a very long time ago.

It's Her loss. Crowley truly believes that. He knows he was never a very good angel, but still, it's no way to run a universe, is it, cutting yourself off from anyone willing to point out the flaws in your work?

Her loss. But it shouldn't be everyone else's as well. It shouldn't be _humanity's_. And he is rapidly losing faith in his own ability to fix it.


End file.
